


Dear Old Friend

by voltarrrrr



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Angst, Coming Untouched, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mild Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Graphic Smut, Psychological Torture, Suggestive Themes, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltarrrrr/pseuds/voltarrrrr
Summary: Rudolf knew that his dear old friend would always come if he wanted him to.
Relationships: Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn | Rudolf Crown Prince of Austria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)
Kudos: 6





	Dear Old Friend

It wasn't often that Rudolf would give himself over to a moment of pure and oh so sweet pleasure. Not even a short one.  
It was no practice he was used to. Not one he deemed as a priority within his pitiful existence. But it wasn't like he had never thought about it. It wasn't like he had never done it.  
He had done it. Fulfilment left out. It had been ridiculous to assume that a primitive act such as this could bring fulfilment.  
Eventually he had hoped that this would change when marrying his wife. But he felt just as unfulfilled as always.  
It was silly to assume that anything at all in life would ever change.  
And yet he tried to hold onto tiny scraps of normalcy. His only way to experiencing some form of humanity. The one thing he lacked the most in his life. His oh so merciless life.

Yes, it wasn't often that Rudolf would give himself over to a moment of pleasure.  
But despite everything, Rudolf was a man. No worse, nor better than any other at the end of the day.  
Rudolf's needs and wants had never been of anyone's interest. Up until the longing grew too strong.  
Rudolf knew that if his longing for release was great, his good old friend would never be too far away.  
In what sense though, that was something still unknown to him.

After an extremely long day of tiring duties he carried as the heir apparent of the Imperial throne, Rudolfs first instinct was to close his bedroom's doors behind him, lock them even, not to be bothered by anyone at all. He did that quite often. Everyone was used to it. No one really questioned it. Or maybe they did in secrecy. Rudolf wasn't bothered.  
Just like any other day he walked over to his large window and stared outside. Motionless for a couple of minutes. It was dark outside, cold and dark.  
He closed his eyes, trying to rid his mind of unwanted thoughts.  
Easing a troubled mind was an art in itself and Rudolf could only wish to perfect it one day.  
He kept on trying, eyes closed, calm breathing.  
Eventually his thoughts drifted off into an unknown direction. There was darkness. But a darkness that gave comfort. A well known face.  
Thinking of that face made Rudolf's heart beat faster. Warmth spread within him and a feeling he had long thought forgotten arose.  
There was this urge to reach out, hold on to something. But Rudolf remained unable to move, scared of his thoughts, scared of himself.  
Then, just as suddenly a mixture of cold and bleakness closed around him and his eyes shot open again.  
Rudolf felt his heart beating fast, his cheeks burning hot and his legs daring to give in, completely oblivious to what was actually happening to him.

He didn't dare moving even one bit, too scared of what was about to happen, hoping it wouldn't at all if he pretended as if he didn't know. If he didn't know what the reason for this cold was. He himself knew it was silly to hope as there was no hope at all.  
Rudolf gulped. It was completely silent, only his heart pounding in his chest, legs still shaking.  
Time passed and as quiet as it was, the absurd idea came into Rudolf's mind that he had only imagined the presence of a certain someone. In a moment of brief confidence, he turned his head only to be greeted with the blank expression of Death silently observing him.  
Rudolf spun around again, pressing his eyes shut.  
This was not the right time to be dealing with that old friend of his.  
Rudolf didn't even understand why he had decided to visit in the first place.

"That's no way to greet an old friend," Death scolded gently and drew closer. As he did the air got even colder and Rudolf even more nervous.  
He couldn't bring himself to say a word, despite knowing staying silent wouldn't do a damn thing either.  
"Ah, but you are happy to see me, there's no denying," Death hummed carelessly as one of his ice cold hands snaked around Rudolf's shaking body and moved further down up until it rested on his hip - dangerously close.  
Rudolf couldn't help but carefully open his eyes, catching a glimpse of what was going on and only then realised what Death was actually referring to.  
Despite the cold, more heat arose within Rudolf and his cheeks started burning in embarrassment.  
Death chuckled.  
Rudolf felt the cold figure pressing against him from behind and felt himself reacting, much to his dismay.  
"You knew I would come," Death's hand moved closer. "I always come if you want me to".  
The hand found what it was looking for and cold met raging heat.  
Rudolf's breath hitched. He felt so close to giving in. Giving in to Death's grip.  
He felt so close to giving up.  
"Don't resist, Rudolf..." Death whispered into his ear.  
Rudolf let out a pathetic whimper, his eyes fluttering shut, his entire body shaking.  
It felt like a lifetime later when he opened his eyes again.  
He felt his heart pounding in his ears but the cold was gone. He looked down at himself but there were no hands anymore. Only the remains of their doings. He turned around but there was no friend anymore. Only his dark empty bedroom.  
He was alone. All alone.


End file.
